Immortal Emotions
by BabySerenity
Summary: *finally chap 3* Trained from birth to be the perfect female assassin, she has been given new orders to go to the pilots and befriend them, but later on she will be given a mission, can she carry it out? or will she fail? Usagi centered! R&R!
1. A New Mission

*bs-chan pokes her head in and smiled* ossu minna!  
  
Mirai Trunks: don't you have enough stories bs-chan?  
  
Duo: she does, but at least I will be in this one!  
  
Usagi: *squeals and jumps up and down* yes! She loves me! I'm in every one!  
  
Squall: whatever...(translation: *rolls eyes* whatever u say, Usagi)  
  
bs-chan: what's wrong with all of you people!? I just had a new idea! Is there something wrong with that!?  
  
Hotaru: no, but-  
  
Duo: I'm so happy I'm finally in one of bs-chan's fics! Woohoo! Finally a GW/SM fic!  
  
Bs-chan: yes, this is my first attempt at gw/sm....so im sry if things are wrong!  
  
Duo: since im in the story! I'll do the disclaimer!  
  
Usagi: wait! But I'm in it too!  
  
Hotaru: and I will later!  
  
Squall: whatever...(translation: *rolls eyes*)  
  
Duo: Bs-chan does not own Gundam Wing,  
  
Usagi: She does not own Sailor Moon,  
  
Hotaru: she doesn't own us,  
  
Duo/Usagi/Hotaru: but she owns the plot!  
  
Mirai Trunks: did they like rehearse that earlier or something??  
  
Bs-chan: *shrugs* I dunno...  
  
~*Immortal Emotions*~ Chapter 1: A New Mission  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
I growled and brought out my magnum. I rolled my eyes as I searched for any more soldiers. Great! I have my cover blown! And I am not even done with my mission! All I have to do is get out of this God forbidden place, and blow it to smithereens!  
  
I quickly ducked as more bullets came from behind. I whipped around and started firing. After I killed a few of them, I started to dash towards the exit. When I got to the next corner, I saw five more soldiers with their guns out. They were quickly shooting at me. I ran straight towards them and jumped over them, landing perfectly on my feet. I sprinted out of the building, took a left, and entered the parking lot.  
  
I jumped onto my motorcycle and sped off down the highway. When I reached my next destination, I got off of it and walked inside a restaurant. My friends are the owners of it. Makoto and Motoki. I didn't even bother talking to the girl at the front desk, I quickly walked past her and headed towards the back room. I opened it when I heard a reply from my friend. Makoto smiled as I walked into the room. Her chestnut brown hair was up in it's usual pony tail. I figured she was taking a break from her work since she was laying back on her chair. She came over to me and gave me a hug, "It was on the news! Luckily they didn't get a picture of you on the television!"  
  
I looked up to her and nodded.  
  
She smiled and put on her apron, "I better be getting back to the kitchens. Last time I wasn't there they almost started a fire," she rolled her eyes, "I'll leave the room all to you."  
  
I glared up at her retreating form, and as soon as she left brought out my laptop from my bag and sat down on the coach.  
  
I growled as I got into my inbox. I quickly read over my new mission:  
  
Usagi,  
  
Getting a little sloppy now, are we? You have to remember to keep your cover, the gundam pilots know about another one of them since you revealed yourself. Make sure it doesn't happen again! For your next mission, you will travel to the Sanq Kingdom, and enroll in the school. Take your gundam to Senshi Headquarters and leave her there. Close to the school, but far enough if someone is looking. On your way to Senshi HQ, hack into the school and join it, and make sure you are with one of the gundam pilots, but be careful, they are all very deadly. Make sure they do NOT know who you are. Or they would kill you, and ask questions later. After you take your first classes, meet the pilots and be friendly. I want you to get as much information from them as you can. Attached to this email is all the information I need you to get from them. And also has your fake life story, read through, memorize a lot that has happened to you, and if they ask about you, use this information. After a while, I will send you a knew mission. You will arrive at the school at 1600 hours.  
  
-Setsuna Master of Senshi Headquarters  
  
"Mission accepted," I quickly looked through my files and saved them with a double coded password.  
  
I looked at my watch, quarter after three. It will take me eight hours to get to Senshi Headquarters, and then three hours after that until the Sanq Kingdom. I would need at least 15 minutes at Senshi HQ. If I left in an hour, I would arrive at three thirty. I packed my bag and headed out to get something to eat. There were a few inside the restaurant, and I ordered mine straight from Makoto, telling her I needed to head off soon. She nodded and gave me my order quickly. She sat down next to me, and she chatted away, I nodded my head or said "hai" or "iie."  
  
"It's four, you better head out," she gave me another quick hug and I left, my motorcycle taking me to my gundam. I placed my motorcycle in a small room I asked especially for in the back. In there was a small refrigerator and a small bed. I plugged in the coordinates on the main screen, and told it to tell me a half hour before we arrive.  
  
Sitting down on my bed, I started up my laptop again. I hacked into the school's computer system and typed in my name, age, sex, birth date, location, and when I would be starting. Next I looked up the dorm rooms and found that the five pilots rooms were right next to each other. I looked at who was with who. Trowa and Wufei were in one room, while Duo, Heero, and Quatre were in another. There was a vacant room next to theirs. Convenient. I typed in my name and looked at the three names, one of them would stay with me, but who? I picked one out and erased their name, placing him into mine.  
  
I turned it off and quickly fell into a nice dream.  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
I woke up and looked over to the clock, it read eleven thirty. I growled, forty-five minutes until we landed. I groggily looked into the mirror and I redid my hair, pulling it into a french braid which fell down to my hips. I stepped into my black leather pants and brought a black tank top over my head. I smirked in triumph as I had a sudden image of Lara Croft. All I had left to do was put my two magnums in their holders on the sides of my waist.  
  
I walked into my main room as I heard my gundam beep, acting like an alarm clock. I sat down on my leather chair and watched through the windows. My gundam was disguised as a normal jet. If it was in it's gundam form, everyone would be attacking, and I wouldn't want that. I turned around and pressed the play button on my cd player. Hey, I gotta at least have my music. I sat in happiness as "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne came on. One of my all time favorites.  
  
I brought out my laptop and read more on my life story.  
  
It seemed like a few hours after I started reading that I noticed we were landing. I put on my sunglasses and stepped out of my gundam.  
  
Seconds later I heard a squeal and I was engulfed into a hug by my sister. I always smile for her, something I rarely do. She had her trademark bow in her golden spun hair and she had almost the same eyes as I did, but hers were more light blue than a sapphire.  
  
"Hello, Minako," I hugged back.  
  
"How is my favorite sister?"  
  
"Extremely pissed."  
  
She cocked her head to the side, "How come?"  
  
"I have to wear a maroon uniform."  
  
She cracked up laughing, but quickly shut up when I growled. Everyone knows I hate any other color than black.  
  
I turned back to my gundam and saw someone coming out with my motorcycle, "Hey! Why the hell were you-Haruka!?"  
  
The sandy blonde girl winked at me and pushed my bike over to me. "Hey, you always trusted me with your bike before."  
  
I rolled my eyes and entered the gundam. I flew it over to a wall, which opened for me. And I landed it close to the entrance in case I needed it. Which I hope is a negative. I hopped out and gave Minako one last hug.  
  
Setsuna finally decided to emerge, "Good luck, Usagi."  
  
I nodded to her.  
  
"And don't worry about your stuff, it has already been sent in an airplane. All you have to keep is put your laptop in the little case on the side of your bike. Keep your magnums when you are there in your bag at times, because you will never know when you need them, I have already sent five more with your stuff. Goodbye, Usagi."  
  
I brought my leg over the motorcycle gave one last wave to my friends and shot off at 80 mph.  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
I quickly unlatched my belt for my guns and set them inside of my bike, and I lifted out my laptop case and closed the bag, locking it for safety reasons. I tipped down my glasses and looked for my targets, nowhere to be found. I sighed mentally and walked inside to the main office.  
  
I winced as I saw everyone their disgusting maroon outfits. I shudder to think of wearing them. The boys had it easy, all they had to wear a white shirt and grey pants. How lucky for them. Inside of the office I saw the pacifist herself. She stood up and strained a smile when she saw my outfit, "Usagi Tsukino?"  
  
I nodded in answer.  
  
"Your items arrived earlier and have been placed in your dorm room," she handed my a room key and a schedule. "Your room number is on the third floor, room number 355. And be careful of the guys around your dorm, they can be pretty strange."  
  
I figured she was talking about the gundam pilots.  
  
"Go on to your dorm and I will the one who you will be sharing it with," She stood up from her chair and walked out the door.  
  
Gee, thanks. Thanks a lot for helping me find my way around. Now let's see, third floor. Let's find the stairs now. I walked around for and hour just looking for the stairs. I found one in the cafeteria. In the back. I growled and jogged up the three flights.  
  
I quickly found my room and opened it. My eyes widened at the decorations in the room. It looked more like an old fashioned suit than a dorm room. There was a red three person and very soft couch straight back and a television right in front. There was one room to the right which had two four post beds with intricate carvings on the posts and a red silk canopy which had curtains hanging off of it so you could sleep in private. And there was a bathroom connected with a built in jacuzzi.  
  
Parallel to the bedroom, on the left side of the main room was a small kitchen. With storage where the bathroom would have been.  
  
It was fancier than I had previously expected. On the bed by bathrooms there were boxes with all of my stuff inside. I decided to have this bed, I set down my laptop and opened up one of the boxes. Inside of it there was a small case with a slant in front. I set my hand on top of it and it opened revealing 5 magnums and 20 boxes of bullets. I quickly closed it and put it back in the box. In the next box I found three of the exact same uniform and a lot of black clothes just for normal wear. In the next box were my necessities like shampoo and conditioner, in a small black pouch there was hundreds of dollars for my well being.  
  
I took all of my clothes out and set them inside a handy dresser which was right next to my bed. I took my magnum case and shoved it to the back of one of the drawers. I threw the boxes off of my bed and laid down. And I heard a noise in the dorm next door to me.  
  
"We have a new student and one of you three have to dorm with her," it was Relena's voice, she sounded annoyed.  
  
"Her? So one of us gets to dorm with a girl!?" I heard a male voice.  
  
"Yes, Duo, a girl," Relena sighed, "And not just any girl, she was wearing leather pants and had a Heero look about her."  
  
"Another Heero?" a second voice asked.  
  
"Hn," the third voice retorted.  
  
"How can we have another Heero!?" Duo exclaimed.  
  
I rolled my eyes, me, like Heero Yuy? Don't make me laugh. I leaned over closer to the wall so I could hear better.  
  
"You guys go and meet her sometime. Here's the key, and decide which one of you will change dorms, I'm leaving now," I heard the open and the quick shut of a door which meant only she left. I shrugged, got out my laptop and sat down on the coach in the main room. My eyes widened as another email popped up from Senshi HQ. This time it was from Michiru.  
  
Usagi,  
  
Hey! What's up Usagi!? How are you? Well, despite what Setsuna said, I decided to give you some help. Attached to this is a small profile about the gundam pilots and a picture of them and another of their gundams. Be careful, if they know you know who they are, they will destroy you with out a thought. At least Heero Yuy would. Have fun! Haruka, Minako, and I send our love!  
  
-Michiru Assistant Manager at Senshi Headquarters  
  
I looked through the short files on the gundam boys, my eyes widened as I saw the pictures of the pilots. I shook my head. No Usa, you are trained not to show any of this love emotion. Maybe to your sister, but that's different. I growled as all the information I could find about Heero was about his gundam and his picture. Also Trowa's just showed his picture, his gundam, and that he was in the circus.  
  
All of a sudden the door flew open. I quickly closed out my files and looked up to the intruders.  
  
Three of the gundam pilots were in the doorway, and one of them had his gun pointed towards me. I just smiled.  
  
"Omae o Korosu."  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
Bs-chan: that's it! Sry if there is anything wrong...its my first time at gw/sm!  
  
Squall: whatever...(translation: Please vote out of heero/quatre/duo for who u want usa to room with! But that doesn't mean that they will be paired up!)  
  
Duo: I want to room with the babe! And maybe we could go out later!  
  
Usagi: maybe, but it all depends on want the readers want!  
  
Duo: PICK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Bs-chan: *bangs him on the head with a pizza box* baka....  
  
Mirai Trunks: bs-chan accepts flames....but if u flame her...please give her a reason...  
  
Chibi Trunks: a reason.....not that its just a crappy story that no1 would ever read....tell her why! So maybe she can fix it!  
  
Hotaru: please review! U just click on the button at the bottom!  
  
Bs-chan: ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-BabySerenity ^-^ 


	2. My Life is a Poem

Duo: WB READERS! THANKS FOR COMING BACK AND DECIDING TO READ BS-CHAN'S FIC!  
  
Bs-chan: yeah of the chapter that I had to write, TWICE, you readers KNOW how HARD it is to find out your computer was rebooted with your REALLY LONG CHAPTER!?  
  
Chibi: nope, never had that happen to me, the person who it happened to must have been a retard.  
  
Bs-chan: WHAT DID U JUST CALL ME!?  
  
Chibi: eep! Nothing! *hides behind Mirai*  
  
Mirai: now, now, Bs-chan. You wouldn't hurt Chibi, especially since you are still tied to that tree!  
  
Bs-chan: YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN! GET ME OFF OF THIS! *struggles with her binds*  
  
Hotaru: you know the rules, bs-chan.  
  
Usagi: yeah! You didn't feed us for 2 weeks STRAIGHT!  
  
Squall: whatever...(translation: *growls at bs-chan*)  
  
Bs-chan: uh...well.....*gulps* um....STORY TIME!  
  
Duo: GOOD IDEA!  
  
Squall: whatever...(translation: bs-chan doesn't own sm, gw, us or the awesome poem in here. But she owns the plot!  
  
~*Immortal Emotions*~ Chapter 2  
  
~~~^~~~ Last time  
  
Three of the gundam pilots were in the doorway, and one of them had his gun pointed towards me. I just smiled.  
  
"Omae o Korosu."  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
"Heero! It's just a girl!" I heard the braided one scream.  
  
But he didn't take the gun off of me. So I just shrugged and laid back on the couch. I smirked as the Arabian quickly snatched the gun out of Heero's hand, who shot a death glare over to the blond.  
  
"My name is Quatre, Quatre Rebarbra Winner," the one with the gun smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Duo Maxwell, at your service, pretty lady," Duo bowed.  
  
All I heard was a "hnn" from the other.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes, "His name is Heero Yuy."  
  
I rolled my eyes and relaxed on the couch, "Tsukino Usagi," I looked at the three of them, "Pleasure."  
  
"Tsukino? What type of name is Tsukino!?" the braided one exclaimed.  
  
"I'm Japanese, in Japan, we say our surname before our name," I quickly explained.  
  
After a long silence, I tried to shrug off the feeling of their eyes on me, "Yes?" I asked annoyed.  
  
Quatre shuffled nervously, "Well, you see. We're here to figure out who will roommate with you." My eyes widened a millimeter, didn't I already chose one? I guess they figured they would pick. I smirked, pretty smart, gundam pilots.  
  
It took me a moment to realize that I was supposed to react to his statement, so I just nodded my head slightly.  
  
I noticed Duo was taking a look at me, but from remembering what I read earlier, he was what they call 'a babe magnet.' Instead, I tried to read the emotionless eyes of pilot 01. They were the hardest eyes I've ever tried to read. I heard Heero cough slightly and I quickly moved my vision to the other pilot.  
  
From the few things that I have read about him, he was the most innocent of all of the pilots. Not that any were innocent after all the blood that they have shed from others. And he was also the most kind-hearted.  
  
I clasped my hands together, and spoke in a fake cheerful voice, "So, who wants to room with me?" I could tell that pilot 01 thought I was a threat of some kind, even though he thinks of everyone as a threat. It was obvious that Duo liked me, from the way he was flirting. I rolled my eyes at that thought. Sure, men have found me beautiful before, but none have ever had the chance to get to know me. Probably because I had killed them, but, oh well. Quatre was as easy to read as a book. I could tell he thought of me as just a normal school girl, even with the clothes I was wearing.  
  
I guess it didn't matter to me who roomed here, just as long as it was one of the pilots.  
  
I felt a plop on the couch next to me, I looked over to the pilot of Deathsythe Hell. He was looking at me strangely, as if in awe. I slowly inched away but he caught my arm, "I love your hair."  
  
I blinked and looked at my long blonde hair, and then back again to Duo's. My eyes rolled and I noticed they were both put into a braid.  
  
I heard a chuckle from the arabian and another "hn" from the perfect soldier.  
  
I sighed, "Thanks," I cocked my head in annoyance, "I think." I rolled my eyes and asked again, "So, who wants to room with me?"  
  
The American pilot jumped up and down in delight, though somehow anxious to get what he wanted, "I will! I will!"  
  
"Duo, stop your foolishness," Quatre quickly scolded. "Gomen, Miss Tsukino, Duo can be, well, we just like to say he's one of a kind."  
  
"Call me Usagi," I showed a small smile telling him I understood.  
  
"Ok," Quatre paused and grinned, "Usagi."  
  
Everyone looked towards the laptop next to me as it beeped. I winced inwardly, perfect timing for email, I just shrugged, "Email," Heero looked unconvinced, "From my sister." I finished and noticed the glare from the pilot 01.  
  
I quickly stood up, agitated from the death glare that I was receiving, and strode to the connecting bathroom. Locking it, I put my ear to the door.  
  
"She doesn't seem like a bad person, let me stay with her, Heero," I heard the sweet voice of the arabian.  
  
"Hn," was all that Heero answered.  
  
I could basically hear Duo roll his eyes, "Come on, Heero. What's wrong with this one!?"  
  
"She could be the enemy," was what he replied with.  
  
My eyes widened, could? I could be the enemy? Should I feel relieved or does could to Heero mean worse? And I'm not the bad guys. The gundam pilots are supposed to be the bad guys.  
  
Then how come I feel so confused. How come I feel that this isn't right. I growled and shook the emotions out of my head when I heard something else. I heard the sound of typing. The sound of typing coming from the room the pilots were in. The sound of typing coming from a laptop. My laptop!  
  
I quickly flushed the toilet, unlocked the door, and quietly walked into the room, where I saw the three quickly jump up and the laptop looked as if it had been untouched. I cocked my head to the side to act like I was confused. But inside I was fuming. How could I have given them the opportunity to get into my files. I have heard from a large number of resources that the pilots could hack into anything, even my double coded password. Though it was highly unlikely that they would have already hacked into it with so little time since they knew next to nothing about me.  
  
Duo was first to break the silence, "How long does it take you in there!?"  
  
I heard Quatre sigh in annoyance, "Duo!"  
  
I felt a grin start to tug on my face and I let it come, "It's quite alright."  
  
Quatre nodded, and his sigh turned into a sympathetic glance. My face then had a show of confusion. I shrugged and looked to the other pilots again. Heero stood with his back up to the wall with the darkest shadow, his arms crossing and holding themselves up in an impatient manner.  
  
Silence dominated the room for the time being and Duo broke it again, "I'm hungry, want to go get something to eat?" His question was more towards Quatre than anyone else.  
  
Quatre nodded, looked to me and smiled, "Would you like to come with us, Usagi?"  
  
I shook my head, "No, I have to put get everything ready for my stay."  
  
The three gundam pilots left me to my thoughts. Quickly snapping out of my momentary daze, I ran towards my laptop and typed in my secret password. I opened up a file which Mina-chan likes to call 'scan for infected diseases.' She really scares me sometimes, not scare as in afraid of life fear, but as in scared Mina-chan will destroy the world with her idiocy.  
  
I clicked the 'scan' button on the screen. I'm glad Setsuna-san placed this file on here, or I would never be able to live through anything, especially this mission.  
  
The television turned on as I hit the power button. I turned to my favorite channel, MTV, don't ask me why, but it's probably because I enjoy music. Call me crazy, but I do! Eminem was preforming onstage with his song 'Cleaning Out My Closet.' Music was the only time I am ever my real self, it's really the only thing that can bring out the real me.  
  
A beep from my laptop signaled that the search was over. I scrolled down peering at the different documents.  
  
"Email from Setsuna-san, that was me. Email from Mina-chan, not opened. Documents on the pilots, that's me," I muttered quietly under my breath. I let out a chuckle, "Perfect! They didn't get through my hack-proof, double coded password!" I clicked on passwords that were recently put in and I saw that 'Tsukino' was typed there.  
  
I loaded up the documents on Tsukino. "They opened 'My Life.' The poem I made to put onto here. Interesting." I grinned as I read over it again;  
  
'MY LIFE  
  
Maybe im not who you think I am,  
  
That girl on the corner of that dark lonely street.  
  
May look innocent sunny and bright,  
  
But am I truly a girl that you'd like to meet?  
  
  
  
I have my secrets,  
  
Just like anyone else in this wold plagued with war.  
  
Find out who I am and you'll learn them,  
  
Though no one's ventured that far before..  
  
  
  
You don't know who I am inside,  
  
You haven't seen the blood I've spilled.  
  
Perhaps I was innocent once..  
  
But remembrance for me, are the lives that I've killed.  
  
  
  
Sometimes stuck in moments,  
  
No one else can see or comprehend.  
  
I listen to the gunshots, I hear the bodies drop,  
  
I don't need connections, love, friends.  
  
  
  
Then, Goddess there'll be moments I need this world,  
  
When I need the life and love to live.  
  
When I just want to stop giving,  
  
And want someone else to give.  
  
In the end I'll be a soldier,  
  
I'll always live with hate and lies.  
  
Then, they chose me for this solid fact,  
  
I can deal with poor luck and frequent goodbyes.  
  
  
  
Do you see that girl on the corner?  
  
With sunny golden hair and bright blue eyes?  
  
That isn't me, you don't want to meet her,  
  
Me, I'm nothing more then blood and endless lies...  
  
  
  
"My name is Usagi....just forget it..."  
  
  
  
(~Created by Tigress-chan!! Especially for my gurl bs-chan!!~)'  
  
  
  
I shut the poem down and noticed that, that was the only thing opened. Strange, I guess they didn't have enough time to get into any of my other files and goodies I put on here.  
  
No wonder Quatre was looking at me with pity, they read my poem. Well, at least they know I can rhyme. I chuckled to myself at my pathetic attempt at humor. Closing my laptop I walked back into my room and laid down on the bed. I shot up as I heard voices. (A/n: convenient...ne?)  
  
"Hee-chan," I heard that one girl, Relena's voice purr. "Why can't Quatre or Duo go and roommate with her? You can roommate with me."  
  
I stifled a laugh and continued to listen as I heard a "hn" in acknowledgment. "Relena-san," it was Quatre. "The three of us decided that it was the best choice since she may, though I doubt it, be a spy, sent from OZ."  
  
I winced hearing that. Me? A spy from that hellish nightmare? Why would they even think that? Sure, I'm fine with being a spy, but from OZ!? That just made me sick.  
  
"So it's settled then," Relena sighed, "Heero shall room with Miss Tsukino."  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
Mirai: Finished! Woohoo!  
  
Bs-chan: *growls* GET ME OFF! DAMMIT! NOW HOW AM I GOING TO RULE THE STUPID WORLD BY BEING STUCK TO THIS DAMN TREE!?  
  
Chibi: hm.....good question!  
  
Bs-chan: I swear....when I get off this tree...I will kill you! Hotaru: now, now, we will have NONE of that!  
  
Duo: yea, and here's the voting! VOTE FOR ME! VOTE FOR ME!  
  
  
  
heero/usa-15  
  
duo/usa-12  
  
wufei/usa-1  
  
mix/usa-2  
  
  
  
Usagi: here's a preview to a fic bs-chan has thought up of...its not sm/gw...but it's a sailor moon/star wars...even if you don't like it...please read and tell on the reviews if it sounds cool!  
  
Squall: whatever...(translation: and give suggestions for a cool title!)  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
If at first you looked at everything, you would see nothing. If you looked at nothing, you would see everything. That is how it is like inside her room. Inside the place she is forbidden to leave. All because of some stupid Jedi Knight rule.  
  
Sitting on a stool, gazing down into a pool of silvery liquid was a girl, no, this girl was a woman. The woman looked perfectly in place sitting within the room of everything and nothing. She laughed softly as she watched a picture come through the pool. It was a picture of a boy chasing after a source of light, which went farther whenever he took another step closer.  
  
This boy she could help, and maybe after time, this boy could also help her also. It was obvious of what was going on inside her head by reading her face. She smirked triumphantly and her thoughts wavered back and forth from her head, to the young boy's.  
  
She let out a soft note, "Anakin." The boy, Anakin, stopped suddenly, turned around a the source of the voice and gasped at what he saw.  
  
The woman just smiled, "Be patient, young Anakin. Let the Force come to you."  
  
The young boy nodded and watched in fascination as the light slowly made its way towards him. He cried out in delight when his touch relished the sensation of the Force flowing through his veins. Newly found in his happiness, he looked over to the woman and beamed, "And what will I call you, angel?"  
  
She giggled at the thought of being an angel, and the closeness of the truth towards his words, "Please, call me," she paused a moment as if remembering something from the past, "Call me, Serenity."  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
bs-chan: yeah....I just picked a part out of it...please tell if u like! And give suggestions on names!  
  
Usagi: don't forget to vote!  
  
Bs-chan: and in ur review...TELL THE SQUAD TO TAKE ME OFF OF THIS STUPID TREE!  
  
Mirai: *rolls eyes*  
  
Duo: VOTE FOR ME!  
  
Hotaru: please review!  
  
-BabySerenity ^.~ Bmoorsprinter36@hotmail.com http://destined.to/BabySerenity 


	3. Regretting the Mission

Bs-chan: *gulps and quickly dodges rotten fruit that's thrown at her* hi? *giggles nervously* I guess you all want to know where i've been lately....don't you?  
  
Trunks: *nods* yes, bs-chan...where HAVE you been?  
  
Bs-chan: well....have YOU ever had writers block!?  
  
*ami pops out from a black bubble*  
  
Ami: actually, yes I have.  
  
Bs-chan: I wasn't ASKING you!!!! *throws her back into the bubble which closes*  
  
Hotaru: bs-chan apologizes and she does not own sailor moon, or gundam wing!  
  
~~~^~~~ Last time--  
  
I winced hearing that. Me? A spy from that hellish nightmare? Why would they even think that? Sure, I'm fine with being a spy, but from OZ!? That just made me sick.  
  
"So it's settled then," Relena sighed, "Heero shall room with Miss Tsukino."  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
I growled, what's wrong with me rooming with him? That selfish bitch, why would I even think about liking anyone!? Even if they are cute- NO USA! We no talking about guys now. I can't even think of guys. Not Heero, not Duo, not Qu-STOP USA!  
  
I smacked my head on one of the posts on my bed. Shaking my head I remembered all of my training from Setsuna-san.  
  
I wiped the few trickles of blood off of my forehead from the constant pounding. Laying back down I thought of my complicated life. Not that I cared, it's not like I have a choice. If I must kill, then I will kill. That's how I was brought up.  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
My eyes fluttered open. "I must have fallen asleep," I whispered out loud. I checked the clock next to my bed, "Kuso!" It was 6:00 in the morning, I must have slept the whole night away. I was really tired, especially from all the traveling I did. I groaned and brought my hand to my forehead feeling the scab which had formed over the night.  
  
I walked into the bathroom, started the water in the shower and then looked into the mirror, waiting for the water to get to the perfect temperature. I took the clip off from the tip of my braid, which let my blonde tresses hang out in odd places. My brush went through my hair for a few minutes and then felt the water. Ice cold. It was perfect.  
  
I carefully stepped into the shower and closed my eyes as I was enveloped in an emotionless mirth. Shampoo poured over my head and I massaged my scalp. I then rinsed it out. I sighed. How did I get put into this mess? My bones ache from anticipation and my heart screams out something I've never heard of before. I snarled. Whatever it meant, didn't seem very good. I better make sure it doesn't interrupt with my mission.  
  
I turned the knob to shut the water off and grabbed one of my towels. I tucked it securely around my body and then stepped out of the bathroom. My eyes rolled as I brought my MAROON uniform out from the dresser. I slipped it on while muttering curses from a wide variety of different languages.  
  
I grabbed my brush again and stared into the mirror. Should I play my part and do the cute, sweet, and innocent look? And then I'd be an adorable girl who everyone loves and be everyone's favorite person. I scowled. Yeah, sure. Everyone would just looove that wouldn't they? I'm beginning to think that Senshi Headquarters gave me this mission just for the laugh. Carefully at a fast pace, I twisted my hair into a braid. I'll stick with the 'leave- me-the-hell-alone-or-I'll-squash-you-like-a-bug' act for most of the time. And other times, I'll be the traditional dumb blonde.  
  
After applying the usual make-up, I walked out of the rooms and into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured myself a glass. I scanned the room for any type of food I would eat. Looking in the fridge I found the normal food that the average person would eat a breakfast; eggs, waffles, bacon, and pancakes. But as many people know, I'm not in the least bit normal.  
  
The cabinet to the right had more of the kind of food I would eat. Not exactly the same, but close enough. I scanned the boxes of food and discovered the best one. I guess it would have to do. I pulled out a box of Extra Cheddar Goldfish. Opening the box, I stuck my hand inside and grabbed some of those fish shaped delicacies. The extra cheddar was easily the best out of all of them. Especially the added flavor which brought out your zealousness self.  
  
I flopped down on the couch and had some more of those crunchy treats. I turned on the television set and the morning show came on. It was different then the others that I have seen before. There was a young female, around the age of 24 who was talking about the way OZ could bring peace to the universe. I rolled my eyes, whatever. My eyes snapped to its alert state as I heard the front door creak open. This person I could tell was walking just like he normally would. But it was much less noticeable. It must be the Perfect Soldier. I sighed and changed the channel on the television.  
  
I can't make him suspicious, I don't know he's here. I watched as a cartoon came on the set. It said something about a sponge, and some pants. Or something around those lines.  
  
I heard a faint snort from behind me. I would play the stupid girl part. My eyes widened to it's max and I swerved my head from side to side to see who it was.  
  
I shrugged and turned back to watch more of the very, very intriguing show. My hand dug around the couch for the remote and I flipped the channel. It's amazing how much weight you can't lose just by pressing a button. I mean, you pour every bit of strength, every bit of muscle to press that little thing. But to no avail. You probably gain more than you lose!  
  
I was "startled" out of my thoughts by a "hnn" from the Perfect Soldier, telling me that it was time to leave. Still playing the dumb blonde, I pouted, "You don't have to be so mean you know!?"  
  
He gave a "hn" for a whatever. I moped again but got my bag with my laptop in it. Sighing I followed the Prussian warrior into our first classroom of the day.  
  
Our art teacher, Miss Wolf, seemed very confident with her job and position. She seemed to like to work with the students. Now I'm thinking that I should give her a hard time. I mean, what's the point of going to a peacecraft academy, and learning about ART! Not that I don't like it. Its just if my stick figures look fine, then im good to go!  
  
Miss Wolf smiled, "Now class, today we will work on a scale art drawing." Everyone groaned, I joined in. I didn't know what it was, but I figured it was bad. "First you will all have to get on a computer or look in a book I have and find a picture of a person you want to draw. Anything that fits your mood right now." A few guys grinned at this. I rolled my eyes, porno pictures for them.  
  
"After you find your picture of a person, you will then resize it on imagepro. Make sure you can evenly divide into squares." I sighed, a lot of mathematical work in this one, plus I needed detail in my drawing, which im not good at! "Then you will finally print it out and start to work on this today," she looked around the room. "I expect many of you to be finished today, and many of you to goof off around class. Now, get to work." She went over to her desk and engrossed herself in her painting.  
  
My eyes glazed over as I thought of what I should draw. An actor? No. An actress. Now, what kind of actress? I know! Someone who is an assassin! I smirked. Someone who plays an assassin. Ill look up my best friend. She'll be so amazed when I tell her this. I got on the internet, and went to google.com. I put in 'Aino Minako' in the search bar, clicked images, and hit go. The page quickly came up with about a trillion different pictures, and I started to search.  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
I groaned and leaned back in my chair. Right now, im really regretting this mission. It never said that they school would be this "interesting." The teacher was rambling on about some big war that happened in like 1900, something like a world war? I mean, come on, its like after colony 197. The war would have been at least 2000 years ago, who cares about that stuff!?  
  
"And then they had these amazing little green vehicles that shot cannons out of it, something about a tank. They were....." I could see his mouth go up and down and up and down and up and down.  
  
I opened solitaire on my laptop instead of taking notes. King of hearts, put queen of jacks on top of it. I sighed and continued. Im getting pretty good at this game, since its all I do sometimes.  
  
"...See you tomorrow, page 298 in your text books for homework tonight." I groaned and got up out of my seat, quickly minimizing the game as the teacher passed.  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
Block. Stab. Block.  
  
This is the class I could come to like. It was the classes where you get to fight with little swords, I guess they do this for self defense.  
  
Since it was my first day in the class, I couldn't enter the competition. Instead I was taught, though I already knew, the technique. The lesson was over quickly when the teacher found out I already had learned it.  
  
So instead of that, I found myself up in the corner on my laptop. I checked through all my email without any interruption. I saw my last email which was from someone from SHQ  
  
Hey Usagi!  
  
What's happening down there at the "peacecraft school?" hope your having fun. *snickers* But anyways I sent this because you have a mission, you will need to hack in the computer files, find the secret information about OZ within the system, send it to us, and then delete it. While you're there you should take another look at the gundam's profiles, it might just help you on your overall mission. By the way, minako says "hi"  
  
-Haruka  
  
I shook my head and opened the files to the peacecraft academy. I was typing a mile a minute and finished the code to get into the secret files, namely OZ.  
  
'Oz; An organization led by Treize Khushrenada. Said to bring peace by using heavy machinery...'  
  
I double clicked on OZ and typed in my code. Something popped up on my screen, a big read sign 'AUTHORIZATION REQUIRED!'  
  
I growled and tried again, the same message popped up again. And t he next time I tried it.  
  
"Put everything in the box by the wall and have a nice day," the teacher said waving goodbye.  
  
I quickly turned everything off packed up.  
  
I was heading off to Accelerated Algebra with Heero, Trowa, and Quatre when we heard the alarms go off.  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
usagi: chapters done! *squeals* I wonder what's going to happen!!!  
  
heero/usa-16  
  
duo/usa-14  
  
mix/usa-2  
  
wufei/usa-1  
  
bs-chan: well that's what it was when I last looked *smiles*  
  
*anime sweatdrop*  
  
squall: whatever...(translation: heres a preview for all you nice readers out there...)  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
She ran. Her small feet padded across the earth. Long silver tresses flew behind her as she turned and ran towards the rising moon. She didn't know why they were after her. She didn't know where she was. And so she definitely hadn't planned on stumbling upon a castle within the woods.  
  
A growl close to her lead to her ear-splitting scream. An enormous black boarhound ran right in front of her. The girl stumbled back but flinched as she heard something else.  
  
"Sh! It'd be okey, missy," a voice behind her trying to sooth, but failing miserably, "It'd only be Fang."  
  
She whirled around at the newcomer. If there was any part in her body that was not already in fear, well it was now. Whoever stood in front of her was not easily considered a man. He looked like a giant human, but with a strange wild side connected to him. His long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face. But you could still see his glittering black beetles playing as his eyes.  
  
Her sapphire blue orbs widened and she quickly ran from the two. Her legs were barely holding her up since she had at least ran 3 miles getting away from the others. She kept going even after the sound of being followed ceased.  
  
She was easily getting tired as she noticed the sun peaking up from the edge of the sky. If you would have walked past at this exact moment, you would have thought this was a beautiful painting. The few rays of sun glimmering on the fresh carpet of snow with the smell of morning in the air. Lone wolfs that had strayed away from their packs were searching for their families, birds were flying every which way, and the swans on the lake were basking in the early morning sunshine.  
  
The girl was staring at a giant castle. And she started to trudge up towards the front door. Exhaustion getting the best of her, she fell after her first few failed attempts, her hand reached out in front as if reaching for warmth. The snow on her head felt as soft as a pillow. And soon she slipped into oblivion.  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
washu: ATTENTION READERS AND REVIEWERS!  
  
Bs-chan: I kno ur probably all mad at me for gettin this out late, but of course like almost everyone has, I had a writers block what I want YOU to do, is email me, instant message me, ANYTHING that you would think help me out of this. I really need more people to talk to me on aim so I can get my inspiration and ideas back! Thanks again!  
  
-BabySerenity ^.^  
  
Http://destined.to/BabySerenity  
  
emily5389@yahoo.com  
  
AIM: bmoorsprinter36  
  
MSN: bmoorsprinter36@hotmail.com  
  
thanks again...and see that button at the bottom??? click it....and review! ^.^ 


End file.
